


李罗宇x我 P=NP

by kolmogrov



Series: 少年游 [1]
Category: superband - Fandom, 超级乐队, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: F/M, 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolmogrov/pseuds/kolmogrov
Summary: ※最近搞nau上头的产物。标题是我大逃猜本来想出的词※私设nau不是在德国长大是后来跑到德国去的※姊妹篇是金河镇x我《橘子》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※最近搞nau上头的产物。标题是我大逃猜本来想出的词
> 
> ※私设nau不是在德国长大是后来跑到德国去的
> 
> ※姊妹篇是金河镇x我《橘子》

00

此刻的你正心情复杂地捧着一杯咖啡，看着面前西装革履的男孩。饶是你见过了太多场面，也不知道怎么面对此刻趴在桌子上睡得正香的相亲对象。

01

自从你说了要献身给数学以后，家里的七大姑八大姨都着急地不得了，一个个担忧着你嫁不出去。

已经有不知道多少人告诉你，女孩子不要去学数学，学数学没前途，以后出来不好找工作。你也不知道多少次打开华为两百万聘用数学博士的新闻但就是堵不上那些长辈们的嘴，也打消不了他们迫切想要把你嫁出去的心。

从本科到硕士，你一直顽强地抗争着，对来自各方的压力宁死不屈，如今考博成功后家里阿姨们更是操碎了心。

几年间你陆陆续续地参加过好几次相亲，见过的人可以凑七八桌麻将，但是每次相亲都会变相的被你变成各方面的学术讨论，还有几个成了拜把子的兄弟，现在还在一起做课题。

你想起来这次大姨兴奋地握着你的手说是找了一个艺术家，是个从德国留学回来的钢琴家，成熟稳重，帅气幽默。

你寻思着好像这几个词被用来形容了每一个相亲对象，但是艺术家是你从没遇到过的对象，本着开开眼界增长见识的心态，你在大姨殷切的目光下答应了。

坐车前往咖啡厅的时候，你想着如果真要找，找个和学术圈不沾边的也不错，和钢琴家待在一起说不定还能陶冶陶冶情操，正好还能堵上家里那些人的嘴。

不如谈个恋爱？你开始思考，开始有点期待和钢琴家的会面。

02

你心里带着点自己都没发现的雀跃走进了咖啡厅，然而当你走进包厢的时候，却发现里面的人已经靠着椅子睡了过去。

你张了张嘴，一瞬间不知道该不该叫醒他。

但是好歹你也是见过了面试的时候HR当众拖鞋抠脚的女人，你定了定心，轻轻拉开了椅子，把随身的小包放在了旁边的架子上。

你一边脱外套一边打量着面前的男人，他长着一张白净的脸，五官精致而温和，他歪着头，面部线条柔软而有点模糊。

看上去像迷了路的小绵羊，你想着，那一刻心里母爱泛滥，像一个怕儿子冷的老母亲一样，即使包厢内空调打到了二十六度，已经察觉不到一丝冬天的气息，却还是忍不住把外套盖在了他身上。

似乎察觉到了你的动作，那人睁开了眼。

你正准备给他盖上外套的手僵在了那里，他的眼睛就这样看着你，带着点刚睡醒的迷茫和还未消下去的倦意。

太可爱了，你的心跳似乎错了一拍。

随即你反应了过来，心里暗暗好笑，这么奶的小朋友也下得去手。

你向他露出个标准的笑容，收回了手臂。

他似乎后知后觉地反应了过来，面上闪过一丝尴尬。

“你好。”你掐着喉咙，努力挤出端庄而矜持的声音，然后朝他伸出了手。

“你好。”他愣了一下，握住了你的手，“我是李罗宇。”

你微笑着和他握了握手，态度认真而庄严，仿佛这一刻是奥巴马和普京会面。

“听说你在德国留学。”你试着挑起话题，“之前我也在德国。”

“我知道你在洪堡大学读过数学。”李罗宇打了个哈欠，“我没这么伟大，我是为了躲我爸。”

这个操作你始料未及，那一口咖啡卡在了嗓子眼儿，你竭力压下喷咖啡的冲动，调整了一个礼貌的笑容，“因为他不赞成你学钢琴？”

“所以我偷了护照和身份证就跑了。”李罗宇眨了眨眼，“虽然中途被抓了很多次，我也换了好多地方。”

你想起来大姨发来的个人资料上写的很多次中退，了然地笑了笑。

“怎么会想到去德国呢？”你好奇地问。

“因为我有个同学在德国可以收留我。”李罗宇摊了摊手，“不然我人生地不熟的也没办法，更何况我爸也没想过我会跑到德国。”

“真是不容易。”你真心实意地感叹，“要不你给我签个名儿？签两个，我有个朋友挺喜欢你的。”

李罗宇有点吃惊地看着你，你把笔和本子塞给他，斟酌了下措辞，“你其实挺有名的。”

李罗宇有点腼腆地笑了下，在本子上龙飞凤舞地写了他的名字。

你看着他的笑容，不由自主地想到了微波炉里加热过的奶酪包，乳香四溢，绵密松软。

多好的一个孩子。

你这样想着，他突然开口，“为什么要学数学？”

“啊？”你愣了一下，撑着脸渐渐开始回忆。

他看你没有回答连忙摇了摇手解释道，“我没有说学数学不好的意思，我只是好奇。”

你摆摆手，“最开始好像是因为小学跟我妈闹脾气，她不让我参加奥赛想让我去准备作文比赛，我偏想学。”

李罗宇抿着咖啡笑了。

“后来发现我好像挺有天赋的。”你轻笑了一声，身体微微后仰，“不学白不学了，正好我爸妈也不用我挣钱养他们，很支持我继续做下去，我估计就搞一辈子的学术了。”

“你呢？为什么学钢琴？”你随口问他。

“大概是从小学吧，后来成习惯了，也发现我好像挺有天赋的，不学白不学了。”

你莞尔地笑了，他继续说，“或者说不是我选择了音乐，是音乐选择了你。”

“那我们好像差不多。”你微微颔首，他若有所思地看着你，你也没有继续说下去。

半晌，他开口。

“所以是数学召唤了你咯？”

这个说法带着点少年的天真，魔幻中有点热血。

你点了点头，半是调侃地开口，“平时打游戏吗？”

话题切的有点快，他愣了一下，很认真地回答，“打，但是不经常打。”

“steam加个好友？我的账号是xxxxxxx”

“好。”他看了看你，似乎欲言又止。

“你想问什么？”你翻着他的仓库，发现里面一打一打的游戏和一排一排的成就，目光灼灼，“以后多带带我。”

“额”他摸了摸下巴，“相亲是这样的吗？”

你这时候有点后知后觉地想起来你们此刻正在相亲，是以结婚为目的的相亲，但是你们的话题似乎已经逐渐开始跑偏。

不能弱了气势，你脑子里跳出来一个古怪的想法。

你微微倾身，笑得揶揄，“你没经验？所以一上来就先睡觉？”

“咳，你….有过很多次？”他别过脸，匆匆转移了话题。

“是啊。”你微微摊手，半是自嘲地说，“我见过的好多人都跟我拜把子了，现在有不少跟有课题合作呢。”

他“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“你可真会利用资源。”

“这话不能怎么说，各取所需罢了。”

“那你打算怎么和我发展？音乐和数学似乎不那么容易展开课题吧。”他问。

“卡内基梅隆不是有数字化音乐吗？我辅修计算机的。”你脑子里过了一遍学过的知识，兴奋地拍了下手，“还有离散傅里叶变换做音频处理的！”

他无奈地看着你，似乎意识到必须要和你把话说清楚，不然你还会按照原来的套路，拜了把子以后拉过去做课题。

“我是说。”他耳尖微微发红，“我们不要拜把子，在一起试试怎么样？”

你一下子愣在了座位上，脑海里刚刚铺展开的音乐电子课题的宏图大略瞬间灰飞烟灭。

你看着他，他比照片上的看上去好看很多，是干净而温柔的少年模样，就算穿着一身成年人的西装，还是能感受到他那骨子里那阵清凉的风，像个软糯的糯米皮包着的香草冰淇淋。

好嫩的小朋友，你仿佛忘了他和你同岁。

“再约几次看看吧。”不能这么让他得手了，你想着，朝他露出一个笑脸，笑得像只狐狸。

“那下次我什么时候可以来找你。”他看着你站了起来，贴心地给你拿了外套。

“等我把论文发完。”你伸了个懒腰，“我请你吃饭吧。”

“好。”你看着他期待的眼神，很想摸摸他的脸。

你不想承认，那一刻你很想现在就赶去审稿人那儿打他一顿，让他帮你把论文发出来。

03

你们后来陆陆续续约了几次，双方的关系以一种缓慢的速度发展着，你们对此都很满意，你一心投入数学的海洋，他要准备去参加比赛，保持着相似的步调，忙的时候互不打扰。

这让你很是舒心，他很会挑时间来找你，送来的温暖周到而体贴，舒服得像是下雪天喝到了一杯热巧克力，于是你也和他确定了关系。

和他看上去那个懵懵懂懂的样子还真是不一样，也不知道是哪里学来的。

你不承认自己吃醋了，但是还绕着弯找了你大姨。

“那小伙子之前没谈过的。”大姨在电话那端语气激动地不得了，“人家和你门当户对的很，而且我见过这孩子，干干净净的一个人，你可把握好了，别标准这么高，我听说他以前······”

你第一次耐心地听着大姨在电话里絮絮叨叨地跟你扯着李罗宇以前的故事，一个更加鲜明的李罗宇仿佛出现在了你的面前，踢足球的李罗宇，和父亲顶嘴的李罗宇，磕磕绊绊学德语的李罗宇·····

“今天有空吗？”

你刚放下电话，就看到他的消息弹了出来。

你想着今天大姨跟你说的那些故事，计上心头，笑眯眯地拨了他的电话。

你清了清喉咙，在电话那头故作严肃的样子跟他说，“nau啊，今天有人告诉我你谈过好几个女朋友呢，我可只谈过你一个哦。”

“不不不我没有。”那边传来少年焦急的声音，似乎对这个“误会”很慌张，“没有的事，你要相信我，我只有你一个，我真的只有你一个。”

像是吃了蜜糖一样，你不自觉地弯着唇角，但还是继续问，“真的？”

他没察觉出你拖长的语调，很是坚定地回答，“比真金还真。”

你差点噗嗤一声笑了出来，但还是掐着手臂忍住了。你甚至能想象出他用力点头的样子。你听着那边李罗宇还在试图让你相信他之前没有谈过女朋友，在旁边笑得花枝乱颤，半晌，你平复了一下呼吸，用一种颇为委屈的语调继续说，“那你怎么这么会照顾女孩子？平时是不是经常和女性在一起？”

“不，是我的队友，一个叫郑光现的鼓手，他教我的。”李罗宇声音变轻了一点，带着点小心翼翼“我也是第一次谈恋爱，我不知道该怎么对待自己的女朋友，我怕你觉得我不好。”

你的心软得一塌糊涂，你压抑着上扬的声调，装作宽容大度的样子，“我勉强相信你了，今天请我吃饭表示一下诚意吧。”

听着那边传来欢喜的笑声，你捂着嘴，小声地笑了出来。

一边过来和你一起核对数据的同事：

为什么你们打个电话还要隔空制造狗粮？

04.

“下次去看我表演吧？”他一边递给你一杯奶茶，另一只空着的手捉住了你的手。

你感受着他修长的手指握着你的手，暖和地像手上的奶茶。

“好啊，给我张位置最好的票。”

你看着身边高高瘦瘦的少年，想到了朋友打趣你的话。

我还以为你要找一个和你一样搞数学的两个人天天钻研千禧难题，每天为数学同甘共苦没想到你找了个小奶狗。

P=NP是你的一直立志想要功课的难题，在这之前有无数数学家跌在了摘得这颗明珠的路上，但还是有前赴后继的人想要探索一二。

你曾经听过有个研究所里的学长感叹p=np和谈恋爱一样难解。

你一边感叹着夜晚盛大而绚烂的烟火，一边半倚在李罗宇身上，捧着杯奶茶慢慢地喝。

旁边的钢琴家往你面前凑了过来，嘴唇缓缓贴了上来。

你下意识地往后退了一步，你惊讶于自己这个下意识的举动，他拦住你腰的手臂有些僵硬。你抬眼，对上了他的视线，看到了他受伤的目光。

“有点…太快了。”你开口解释，“能不能等等我？”

长这么大以来，你从未尝过两情相悦的滋味，毫无敬意也从未有过期待，那些少女情怀曾经被一场暗恋消磨殆尽。

他把心都托付给了你，连同着满腔的爱意。

然而你像个抱着初生儿的新手父亲，束手无策。

整个心里兵荒马乱，那些游走于公式和数字时的游刃有余全部化作了泡影。

听上去多么不讲道理。

“好。”他挤出一个笑，“我等你。”

你有些歉疚地搂住他的脖子，踮起脚吻了一下他的鼻尖，安抚地捏了捏他的后颈。

05

“我给你弹首歌？”

你摸着他的宝贝钢琴，冰凉的琴身充满了昂贵的气息。

“好啊。”

“想听什么？”他理了理袖子，坐到了钢琴前。

“除了爱丽丝其他都行。”你托着腮帮子坐在旁边，闭上眼准备听。

琴声从他指尖流了出来，音符落到地板上，撒到房间里，仿佛有玫瑰次第开放，花香溶进了清幽的月色。

你悄悄睁眼看着他，月光撒了一地，有茭白的月色落在他身上，像是为他穿上了新郎的礼服，烂漫而安宁。

爱意在那一刻汪洋恣肆地涌了出来。

你蹑手蹑脚地走到他身后，环住了他的腰，用脸蹭了蹭他的背。

琴声戛然而止，他转过身回抱着你，你微微倾下身，贴上了他的嘴唇。

他愣了一下，手臂环住你的腰，一只手托住你的头，吻得更深。

你闭上眼，随着他动作。

过了一会儿，他在你的唇上辗转了一会儿，最终放开了你。

你抬起脸看着他，在他的眼中，看到了无垠的喜欢，夹杂着炽热的心意，瓢泼的爱在你的世界里下起了暴雨，差点要把你淹没。

06

你一大早起来，收到了郑光现的消息。

“嫂子，你家nau又拿奖了。”

你心情颇为愉悦地给李罗宇发了条消息：

恭喜(○｀ 3′○)

李罗宇也很快回了条消息，恭喜(*￣)￣)

你翻了翻手机，看到导师留给你的消息：

恭喜！拿到了这次英特尔设计大赛的一等奖！奖金已经打你账户了。

“有空不？”你满心欢喜地拨了他的电话，“我请你吃香的喝辣的去。”

“我有个小型的见面会。”那边传来李罗宇歉疚的声音，混着粉丝的尖叫声和保安维持秩序的声音，嘈杂而琐碎，“晚上行不行？”

你沉默了一会儿，“算了，我晚上在lab里，下次吧。”

你压下了心中泛起的酸涩，又补了一句，“中午记得吃饭。”

这么久以来，你似乎已经忘了，他不只是属于你一个人。

先入为主的理念让你以为谈恋爱其实就是你情我愿，简简单单，然而你忘了他不是和你一样的学者，他是个钢琴家。

你一直信奉至上学术能力才是一切，数学的能力是你引以为傲的资本，推动着你一直迈步前进想要去摘取P=NP难题，对于其他的很多事情，比如梳妆打扮，比如维系复杂的人际关系，你都认为是浮云。

你忘了他需要人气，需要去经营一个好形象，需要人民来为他花钱买门票。

你不想被曝光在聚光灯下，成为茶余饭后的谈资，也不想他对着其他的女粉丝笑着招手。

然而你知道，他在舞台上从来不属于你一个人。

一想到这，浑身的力气瞬间卸去了七八分。

越是得到了，越是患得患失。

趁现在还没有陷进去，快跑。

又一次你在他家里，听着他给你弹琴。

他变着花样，一曲接着一曲。

最后一曲弹完，你闭了闭眼，轻轻喊他的名字，“李罗宇。”

“嗯？”

“我们分开吧。”

他急忙从钢琴上站起来，跑到了你身边。他想伸手碰一碰你的脸，却被你不留痕迹地躲开了。

“为什么？”他讷讷地问，像只被抛弃的小兽。

“因为你吃饭喜欢加葱，我不喜欢。”你背过身，悄悄抹了一下眼睛。

“这是什么破理由！”他第一次朝你吼。

对啊，这是什么破理由。你眼眶有点酸涩，我也不知道。

他想走上来抱住你，却看到你解开了手腕上的银链子，那是他拿奖金送你的，你们确定关系后你就一直戴在手上。

“nau啊，找个同样出色的音乐家吧。”你温声说着，把那条还带着点余温的手链塞回了他的手里，“我们终究走的不是一样的路，我也没有你想象的那么好。”

“好聚好散，大家以后还是朋友。”你很想像以前一样揉他的头发，却还是忍住了。

他握住那条手链，在你背后一言不发。

你咬了咬牙，快步离开了。

你知道自己没有那么坚强，也知道自己还喜欢他。

07.

“决赛你来看我表演吗？我可以给你票。”

“不去了，那天有期末论文答辩，结束很晚了。”你这样告诉他。

“好吧。”

你忍住不去在意他声音中浓浓的失落，匆匆地挂了电话，“比赛加油。”

“答辩是下午，你肯定来得及过去的，比赛8:40才开始呢。”朋友在旁边小心地开口，“去看看吧，你们有啥不能好好说的？你很难再遇到一个像他这样的人了。”

“金河镇又答应帮他当说客了？”你挑了挑眉，握着手机的手指却不自觉地攥紧。

“没有没有。”朋友看着你无动于衷的表情，叹了口气，“我真觉得你们挺可惜的。”

真的挺可惜的。

你也这么觉得，但是也就这样想想而已了。

08.

2019.7.12

15:23

你恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，清了清嗓子，开始了介绍。

“历史上曾用双极坐标法和复变函数法进行带孔洞半空间的性状分析，而双极坐标法一般只求得应力场·······”

\-------

“nau啊，那个小姐姐来不来呀？”郑光现揶揄地拍了拍李罗宇的肩。

李罗宇神色微黯，“她今天有论文答辩。”

“我记得她是首尔大学的？”梁智完凑了过来，“今天我也有同学答辩，但是他们统一五点结束。”

“从那边过来大概两个小时不到。”金河镇说，“来得及的。”

“你今天难得帅气了一回，不给她看看可惜了。”郑光现说，“她肯定会来的，记得打足精神。”

“马上彩排了，调整状态。”金河镇说，“我让她把票子给她了，你好好准备就行。”

16:04

“·····水平位移最大值出现的位置趋向于隧道的腰线且各边界条件下水平位移最大值的略有回升。”

“那你怎么想到从Lo和Rowe采用的弹塑性有限元对盾构隧道图体的分析来假定隧道周边仅有径向位移且在相同的土体缺失条件下场地变形的？”

一个个的问题接踵而来，压得你差点喘不过气。

你咬了咬牙，紧紧攥着的手指指节发白。

你调整了下呼吸，“已经有结论得出巴塞罗那网络延伸地铁隧道理论曲线与实测曲线近乎相似······”

\-------

“喝杯咖啡吗？”金河镇拿了杯冰拿铁给李罗宇，“你精神状态不大好。”

“河镇哥。”李罗宇从手臂中抬头，“你说她真的会来吗?”

“她一定不想错过你在舞台上的瞬间。”金河镇说，“所以你要拿出最好的一面。”

16:21

“·····当埋设深度较深时，4种不同边界条件对应的水平位移线较一致，但各曲线仍然有交叉的情况。”

你微微呼出一口气，答完了最后一个问题。几个教授正在小声地讨论着，你用余光偷偷瞄着他们的表情，身体紧绷。

“做得很好。”你看到那个老教授眼中不加掩饰的满意，心中长出了一口气。

“不过我想问个私人问题”老教授斟酌了一下开口，“因为我很久没碰到女生做这些了，你为什么要选数学这门课呢？我看你的古典文学分数也很高，如果做古典文学不是轻松很多吗？”

这个问题不知道被问过多少次，恍惚间你想起几个月前坐在咖啡馆里，少年仰着脸，语气中带着点漫不经心和骄傲，那双眼睛褪去了睡意，阳光被揉碎落入他双眼，化作零落的星芒。

“不是我选择了数学。”

那个面容和蔼的老教授微微一愣。

“是数学选择了我。”

你微微抬着头，眼眶湿润。

09.

17：03

你踉踉跄跄地走出了考场，有点脱力地扶住了墙

“咋样？”朋友跑过来亲切地勾住你的脖子，你摇了摇手，“惊险，刺激，你肯定不想体验。”

“我听说你舌战群儒呢！”朋友悄悄凑到你耳边，“四大灭绝师太你碰上了仨，下次记得拜拜佛。”

“得了。”你摆了摆手，“吃饭去吗？”

“我带了三明治，不去店里了。”朋友摸了两张票出来，“去看吗？决赛表演？”

“不去。”你拂开她的手，“我今天鬼门关里走了一遭，累死我了，回去睡觉。”

“可是我看到你之前去搜怎么买门票了。”朋友笑眯眯地拉过你的手，“别嘴硬了。”

你还没来得及拒绝，就被朋友拉上了车。

然而你知道，你也不想拒绝。

“我把她拉过去了。”她小声说，“接下来怎么办？”

你听到朋友的漏音耳机那边传来李罗宇的声音，“让她结束以后别走好吗，等我一下。”

你不可见地抿了抿嘴唇，有些茫然。

他的话透过耳膜直击心灵，震得你头脑发懵。

你看着他在聚光灯下闪耀着，而你清楚这光芒不属于你一个人。

明明两个人都舍不得，却都无所适从。

10

当李罗宇穿着一身白色的演出服跑到你面前的时候，你一下子愣住了。

怎么就这样出来了？？？

一下子你心中警铃大作。

你赶忙拉着他的手腕往后台跑，一边跑一边留意着周围有没有粉丝。

他看着你把他拉到了莫奈的休息室里，刚想开口提醒你，却听你毫不客气地训了起来，

“你出来也不知道稍微伪装一下吗？场内的粉丝有多疯狂你比我更有数啊！万一受伤了怎么办？你们队长知道你不听指挥私自跑出来吗······”

“啊罗宇哥？”黄珉渽探了个头，“你们是不是跑错地方了？”

后面冒出来的金佑星看着你正抓着李罗宇的手腕，露出一个“我懂”的笑容，他拎着黄珉渽的领子，拽着他跑了出去，“你们继续，你们继续。”

不远处还传来金佑星的声音，“人家走错就走错了，打扰人家的好事儿是不对的。”

你猛然意识到自己还抓着他的手腕，又想起来刚才说了什么，脸唰地一下红了。一瞬间懊恼的情绪混着自己也没察觉到的思念在心中炸开，你忍不住埋怨他，“你怎么不告诉我这是别人的休息室？”

他无辜地摊了摊手，脸上是藏不住的笑意，他反手握住你的手，拉着你的手腕坐了下来。

“为什么要和我分手？”他把你扣在怀里，“你明明还爱我的。”

“你想多了。”你硬邦邦地说，手臂微微用力，想要挣脱出去，但是少年人的力气比你想象的要大上太多，他的手臂把你锁在了他的怀里，画地为牢，让你插翅难飞。

久违而熟悉的劳丹脂和广麝香味窜入你的鼻尖，你认出这是你给他挑的香水，花了你千辛万苦得来的一笔课题经费。

“那你为什么关心我会不会被粉丝看到？为什么要担心我受伤？”他在你耳边笑着，你感受到他的气息，你有点腿软。

“一日夫妻百日恩。”你朝他咧嘴露出一个笑容，像只张开了獠牙的小狼，牙尖咬在猎物的心上，“更何况我们不是说了是朋友吗？关心一下又没什么。”

“只是朋友吗？”他喃喃地问。

“你还想做什么？”你感受到他圈住你的力度变轻，从他怀里钻了出来。

“我想做你的人。”他舔了舔嘴唇，声音低沉，像是撒旦诱惑着误入歧途的羔羊，引着它一步步走进地狱里。

你的脸唰地红了，对这突如其来的一记直球手足无措。

你听到他继续说,“确切地说，做你的男人。”

“我想要的男人，是能够和我并肩站在一起，他能和我一起算哈密尔顿回路，求同构判定，和我一起挑战那看似不可能被证明的难题。”你微微仰起头。

“这不是真正的理由”他突然笑了，转身抓住你的手。

“我们来玩个游戏。”李罗宇拍出来两张纸，“数学的。”

“？？？”你愣住了，一时间不知道李罗宇想做什么。

“我们互相提问题，不能出有关专业知识的，如果你回答了，那就加10分，拒绝回答的话我加10分。”

“这算哪门子的数学。”

“你不能鄙视最简单的四则运算，这不是一切数学运算的基础吗？难不成你不敢玩？”

“激将法对我没用。”

你说着，但还是坐了下来，拿起了笔。

“不准出有关专业知识的。”

“那肯定的。我才不会欺负你。”

你轻笑一声，就听他问，“普朗克会什么乐器？”

“钢琴。”你愣了一下，没想到他会这样问。

“没错，加十分。”

“爱因斯坦会什么乐器？”你不知道他想干什么，斟酌地选了一个类似的。

“小提琴。”

你点点头，“加十分。”

“你知道乐队里最受欢迎的是谁吗？”

“主唱？吉他手？”

“加十分。”

你隐隐约约觉得触碰到了什么东西。脑海中一瞬间闪过一个想法，但是你却没抓住。

你想了想，一时间不知道问啥，就随口问，“你是不是有很多小迷妹？”

“很多谈不上，但是有粉丝。”他认真地想了想。

“你觉得钢琴在流行乐队中会不会很突兀？”

“不会啊，是很创新的挑战，而且本来不就有键盘吗？”

“你是不是想要证明P=NP？”

“是的。”你未曾掩饰过这一志向，也听习惯了流言蜚语。

“我是不是不自量力？。”不止有一个人这样说过你，就连平时对你青睐有加的老教授也经常劝你换一条路走。你无数次被人质疑，你用一份份的论文和奖项想堵住他们的嘴，然而他们看向你时总是赞叹而惋惜的眼神。

人在极度绝望渴望之时，总想抓住那么一根稻草，即使这根稻草，又细又枯，根本承受不住欲望。你看着他，心里期待这一个不一样的答案。

“不，我相信你。”你正准备礼貌地一笑，却看到他灼灼的目光，那是阳光洒在海浪上，波光粼粼。你鼻子一酸，自从你决定学数学以后，很少有人给你这样无条件的坚定的信任。“你肯定能创造奇迹。”

“你是不是觉得以后我出名了，和我在一起压力很大会很累？”

你仿佛被敲了一记闷棍，他的话震得你头脑发晕。

“不，你觉得我怕吗？”你勉强地露出一个挑衅的笑容，气势却有点弱了下去。

“你不怕，你敢攀登数学界的顶峰，你敢不惧他人的目光一路向前。”他看着你，目光柔和，你仰着脸看他，他一米八五的个子，在男生里也算得上高挑，“我相信你有这个勇气，不惧流言蜚语，我知道你不会容易受到他人的评价或言论以及眼光的影响。所以我由衷希望，你能放下那些担心，不要让外界的因素影响到你的心境，亲自感受我是如何对你，爱你。”

他握着你的手，你感受得到他修长的指骨，坚硬而微凉。

那是一身铮铮的筋骨，撑起了他的骄傲与信仰，也支撑着你，给予你无所畏惧的勇气。

这就是我的少年啊，是一直燃烧着的红日之火。

“你是不是还爱我。”

“我拒绝回答。”他笑了，站起身来，“你知道答案。”

一瞬间心里酸酸涨涨的，那些被埋在心底的酸楚的情绪被暴露在阳光下，那点担忧和怯弱最终化作了阳光下的泡沫。你不知道怎么和他开口，好像有太多的话想说。那些言不达意的字词在喉咙口打着转儿，百转千回。

你开口，嗓子微微发哑。

“那我加十分。”

“你赢了，可以和我提一个条件。”

他拿开纸，向你张开了手。

11.

“那就帮我戴上它吧。”你从包里掏出一根银链子，解开了长袖袖扣的两颗扣子，露出了白皙的手腕。

“你不是······”他惊讶地看着你，眼中是藏不住的欣喜。

“我又买了一条。”你别过脸，耳朵有点发红，“给你的是我买的那个。”

他用力地抱住你，把你的头按在他胸口上，下巴抵着你的头发，你听得到他的心跳，仿若敲在你心上的鼓点。

半晌，你轻轻推开他，笑着摸了摸他的脸。

“快去和他们吃饭吧。”你说，“好好休息，我晚点来找你。”

“你不会又想跑吧？”

“想啥呢？”你揉了揉他的头发，“别急呀。”

毕竟，来日方长。

FIN.

\-----


	2. 李罗宇x我【几度春风】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和P=NP没有关系

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※鬼知道我在写什么系列 含微金梁/咸菜
> 
> ※女主叫池初，名字 @Cykalos. 聪明可爱的南渡给我想的，懂的人都懂
> 
> ※拉布拉多的名字叫多拉不拉，也是南渡给我想的
> 
> ※伪青梅竹马/伪姐弟恋 指路其他文

00

你和李罗宇第一次见面，是在一个雨天，那时你十五岁。

01.

“隔壁新搬来一户人家。”餐桌上，你听到爸爸说。

“哪天去拜访一下？”妈妈打掉了你伸向红烧肉的筷子，“听说和我们是老乡呢。”

“等周末吧。”

你默默地扒着碗里的饭，没有注意爸爸妈妈在说什么，满心都是那一盘酥软香嫩的红烧肉。

搬来就搬来呗，和我也没啥关系。你这样想着，悄悄地夹了块肉。

02

“怎么突然下雨了。”

你吃完饭正牵着家里的拉布拉多出去散步，突然天色暗了下来，浓厚的黑云遮住了天光。随即是像瀑布一样落下的雨，细细密密的雨丝兜头盖脸地砸了下来。

你急忙抱着多拉不拉就近钻到了一个屋子下，算了算离家门口挺近，等雨小点儿就冲回去。

你一边揉着狗脑袋，一手接了点雨丝，感受着掌心微凉的湿润。

算算日子应该梅雨，雨气诗化了潮湿泥土甜熟的霉味。

你给父母留了个言后，坐在台阶前颇有闲情雅致地赏着雨。

“嘎吱--”门被推开。

你转过脸，看到一个高高瘦瘦的少年正看着你，他摸了摸鼻子，“你要不要进去坐坐？躲会儿雨？”

你突然想起来饭桌上父母的对话。

你在这里住了快三年，小区里基本上都脸熟，这个陌生的少年应该就是他们说的刚搬过来的。

真是太巧了，你拍了拍裙子，站了起来，朝他大大方方地笑了一下，“好啊。”

他似乎没想到你这么爽快地就答应了，微微愣了一下，然后为你拉开了门。

“你经常邀请陌生女孩子到你家坐坐吗？”

“没有，我之前看到你的照片了。”他给你倒了杯热水，“那个明斯特市政府发的奖学金。”

“那是我运气好。”你握着水杯，滚烫的温度透过你的掌心传入四肢百骸，温暖而舒服，你想着那份奖学金，心情颇好地安慰着，“以后奖学金就是你的了。”

“我不是这个意思。”他微囧。

你笑了笑，抿了口热水。

“喵--”你微微低头，看到一只大橘猫在你的脚边，温顺地蹭着你的脚踝，绒毛柔软，蹭的你脚腕痒痒地。

“2nau，过来。”他半蹲着，朝橘猫拍了拍手。

“inau？”你眯着眼睛，看着面前的少年怀里抱着的大猫，那双好看的手正给猫顺毛，驼色的毛衬得那双手越发莹白。

“你知道我的名字？”他愣了一下。

“猜的。”

你想起来母亲曾用夸赞的语气说到李罗宇，那个天才钢琴家。

不过这只猫的名字....你想着，忍不住笑了出来。

他挠了挠头，“我也知道你。”

“那我就不自我介绍了。”你朝他露出个笑脸，屋外雨已经停了，你起身，抱着多拉不拉，“感谢你收留我，以后欢迎来找我玩。”

“好。”他点点头，朝你挥了挥手。

萌动的心思渐渐破土而出，雨水浇灌出不被察觉的爱意。

03.

你和李罗宇的第二次见面，也在一个雨天。

04

那天你正拿着psp玩得正嗨，耳机里的刀光剑影遮住了窗外轰隆隆的雷声。

看着屏幕上最后一个敌人血条清零，你满意地伸了个懒腰，摘下了耳机，站起身踢了踢腿。

“咚咚咚--”

有人在敲门。

雨天，深夜，敲门声。

这几个词经常出现在你看的鬼故事里，你不由得有些毛骨悚然，悄悄潜入厨房摸了把小刀，紧紧地握在手里。

你猛地推开门，贴上了来人的胸前，小刀架上了他的脖子。

“什么人！”

“额…我是隔壁的inau，我来借个洗洁精。”

灯光下你看清了那张脸，是那个收留过你的邻居。

“不好意思我还以为是强盗。”你讪讪地收回了小刀，摸了摸刘海，“进来吧，我给你拿。”

“我算是知道你为什么之前敢进陌生人的屋子了。”他半是调侃地说，“是不是没几个打得过你的。”

“如果是专业级的话就不行。”你走进厨房，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐里分辨着，“你不怕我对你图谋不轨？就这么敢进来了？打得过我吗？”

“我也练过散打。”他说，“你不怕我对你图谋不轨吗？”

“一穷二白，劫色吗小哥哥？”你转过头，朝他眨了眨眼，笑得无辜而单纯得像只人畜无害的小绵羊。

你回身继续找洗洁精，没有看到他呼吸一滞，脸上飘过了一点绯红。

“喏。”你掂了掂瓶子，“没多少了，不用还了。”

“嗯。”

你送他到门口，突然想起什么似的，“晚安！祝你别做噩梦！”

他莞尔，“晚安。”

05

那个晚上李罗宇有没有做噩梦你不知道，但是你难得地做了一个梦。

梦里李罗宇坐在你身边，你们一人一个psp玩得热火朝天，大杀四方。

一局结束，你伸了个懒腰想和他击掌，却发现旁边空无一人，只留下一个游戏机。

见鬼了，你想，然后拿起了那个游戏机。

那个游戏机上还残存着温度，彰告着刚才仿佛有人来过。

你又开了一把游戏，却发现再也拿不到完美的五颗星星。

等醒来去找他打游戏吧，你模模糊糊地想着，把那个副本给过了。

06

“我们想邀请你们晚上来我们家吃个饭。”你又一次站在他们家门口，这次还是李罗宇开的门，你露出一个真诚的笑容，“我想邀请你过来打个游戏。”

“什么游戏？”他一脸兴致勃勃的看着你。

“新出的那个xxxx”

“我正好想买呢！你怎么知道的？”

“做梦梦到的。”

他笑了一声，“我代表我们家同意了。”

“那晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

虽然说已经有过心理准备，但李罗宇和你一起五星通关的时候你还是惊了。

“你太强了。”你真心实意地鼓掌，“以后我家的大门为你敞开。”

“没想到优等生也打游戏。”

你假装没听出来他的揶揄，献宝一样捧了一大盒游戏出来，“感兴趣吗？”

他眼睛发亮地看着你，声音听上去特别真情实感，“我叫你一声姐，这些可以借我玩不？”

你豪爽地拍了拍他的肩，“那当然，以后姐的游戏随便玩。”

07

“所以她一直把你当弟弟了？”郑光现笑得瘫倒在蔡甫熏身上，“你自己先喊的真怪不了人家。”

李罗宇甩了个眼刀过去，颇为委屈，“我当初也不知道以后会喜欢她。”

“反正你们也不是亲姐弟。”蔡甫熏想了想，安慰他，“你还是有机会的。”

紫雨内部有个群，就是那个被金河镇吐槽说是没有什么内容天天上千条消息的那个。

这个群不叫purplerain或者几把紫色小伞，它有着一个特殊的名字

今天nau追到小姐姐了吗。

nau可不能弯了，不然紫雨就是和尚庙了，蔡甫熏这么说。

作为紫雨里唯一的直男，两对夫夫都为他的幸福生活操碎了心。

这个群名体现了我们的包容和团结，对队友的关心和爱护，比那官方的名字看上去更亲切，郑光现理直气壮地说。

唯一的正经人梁智完迟疑了一会儿，试探地问他，“那她现在有没有喜欢的人？”

“….不知道”李罗宇摊了摊手，“她去了洪堡的数学系以后我们就没怎么联系了，现在听我爸妈说她打算考首尔大学的数学系博士。”

“你们既然都在韩国，现在联系过吗？”

“我爸妈本来想约她家吃饭的，但是她在准备答辩太忙了。”

“现在应该答辩结束了，你可以试着约一下她？”金河镇给了一个听上去挺有建设性的意见，“我记得首尔大学附近有个艺术展，听说很受女生欢迎，你要不约她去那边玩玩看？”

“她不大一样。”李罗宇想着，不自主地笑了起来，“送她口红还不如送她本线性代数，约她去看电影还不如约她打游戏。”

“我那里有一叠新出的游戏，可以借给你。”金河镇说。

“她现在估计没这个兴致了。”李罗宇摇了摇头。

郑光现突然兴奋地一拍手，“哥你不是有公益表演吗？可以让她去看你表演啊！”

08

“钢琴表演？”

“是啊，还记得以前住在我们家旁边的李罗宇吗？现在成了钢琴家了。”你爸递给你一张票。

票子上印着李罗宇的脸，那双眼黑而幽深，似乎正注视着你。

“以后你就当一个钢琴家咯？”某天你和李罗宇打完游戏等外卖的时候开始闲聊。

“嗯”他点点头，“你呢？”

“献身数学吧。”你打了个哈欠，“女数学家，听上去就很风光。”

你摸着那张票子，笑了一下，看来我们都变成了自己想要的样子。

你翻了翻日历，看到日程表上那一天上还是一片空白。

你提笔，在上面画了两个琴键。

09

你拿着票走进了场馆，场馆不算很大，你很快找到了位置，是第五排的正中间，视角很好。

旁边是一个男人，长着一张圆嫩的包子脸，他旁边坐了一个头发染得金白的男人，两人见你坐了下来，对视了一下。

“你好呀。”金头发的男人对你露出一个笑容，“我是郑光现。”

你微微眯着眼打量着他，虽然有点莫名其妙，但是直觉告诉你他对你没什么恶意。

你微微颔首，“你好，池初。”

“美女平时看综艺吗？”郑光现问。

“不看。”你平时忙到快要螺旋升天，对这些一点都没有关注。

那两人又互相对视了一眼，那个包子脸的男人开口，他的声音带了点微微的沙哑，“我是蔡甫熏。”

“你好。”你点点头。

“这个钢琴家池小姐了解吗？”蔡甫熏问，“听说是古典界的清流呢。”

“哦？”你有点惊讶，不动声色地问，“怎么说？”

“他上过一个叫超级乐队的综艺，在里面当摇滚键盘手。”郑光现说，“他做的是艺术摇滚。”

“听上去很有趣。”你露出一个端庄的笑容，“我没怎么了解过。”

“我还以为池小姐会在这是因为知道他做的艺术摇滚呢。”郑光现笑了笑，“在场的大部分都是冲着这个来的。”

你回了个笑容，没有多说。

你本能地不想暴露和李罗宇的关系，尽管这两人并无恶意，但你不想给李罗宇惹上麻烦。

郑光现似乎还想说什么，场馆内一下子暗了下来。

一道和记忆里并没有太大差别的高瘦的身影走了出来，随着他一点点的走近，那个身影一点点被拉长，最终一个穿着白色羽毛服装的男人站在了灯光下。

不是传统的燕尾服，似乎黑眼圈更重了点，脸没咋变，你打量着他。

看见故人的心情总是不错的，你闭上了眼静静地听着他的第一首歌。

是变奏的肖邦第一叙事曲，却有着不同寻常的音色和节奏，尤其是新加入的电子音和效果器，暴风雨一样激烈的节奏震荡着你的耳膜。

你突然想起很早以前他在你面前弹琴的时候你曾经问他，“做古典乐会不会很难出名？现在弹的好的太多了。”

他抬起头看着你，手下动作没有停，“所以我会做不一样的。”

“跨界啊，搞摇滚吗？”你调笑到，“我等着看。”

他没有回答，只是笑了一下。

他真的成功了，摇滚和古典也不错，你想着，有点恍惚。

不知不觉间已经好几首曲子弹完了，那边蔡甫熏问，“池小姐觉得怎么样？”

“很好，很不错。”你真心实意地夸奖，“我第一次听演奏会没有睡着。”

广播里表演结束的提示音响起，台上的人在掌声中退场。观众们纷纷离席，场馆一下子变得嘈杂而吵闹。

“他要给我什么？”你突然开口，蔡甫熏和郑光现都是一惊。

“小池怎么知道的？”蔡甫熏先反应过来，从口袋里摸出了一张纸条递给你。

“你们比你们想象的火一点。”你笑眯眯地接过纸条，上面是一串电话号码。

正常人不会这样来搭讪的，你腹诽着，搭讪也不是这样搭讪的。

他们来找你后你看着他们越看越熟悉，最后想起来有一次刷手机看到李罗宇妈妈发的李罗宇参加综艺，那张合照上几个人亲热地搂在一起，其乐融融。蔡甫熏的松鼠脸太有辨识度，还有旁边那个形影不离的鼓手。

原来是他的队友，你这样想着。

时隔多年，你再一次接触到他身边的人，觉得有点新奇，那些不被你知晓的经历仿佛一点点呈现在了你的眼前，感觉莫名的美妙。

他依然愿意和你分享他的生活，这个念头让你心情愉悦。

蔡甫熏莞尔，“我还想着怎么偷偷塞给你呢，池小姐怎么知道他有东西要给你的？”

“别叫我池小姐，叫池初就行。”你露出一个狡黠的笑，“我随口一诈而已，没有的话我还可以找他兴师问罪。”

郑光现在一旁笑得拍着大腿，“nau真是所言非虚。”

“哦？他说我什么？”你挑了挑眉。

“说你很聪明。”蔡甫熏捂住了郑光现的嘴抢答到。

你歪着头笑了下，起身拍了拍裙子，“我走了，再见。”

10

“这姑娘太厉害了。”郑光现感叹道，“一点都不好糊弄，而且什么也套不出来。”

“我跟你说过你想玩什么小把戏都骗不过她。”李罗宇摊了摊手，“她的大脑一直保持高速运转，就是台精密的仪器，逻辑能力特别强大。”

“那以后你会不会被媳妇儿智商碾压。”郑光现颇为担忧，“我觉得你不是她的对手。”

“本来就不是。”李罗宇苦笑了下，“还不知道能不能追到手呢。”

金河镇还没想出什么安慰的话，就听到清脆的手机铃声响了起来。

是李罗宇的手机。

他拿起来，看到屏幕上陌生的一串号码。

他的心突然开始狂跳，仿佛预感到了什么似的，他没有像平常一样挂掉陌生来电。

他按下接听键，“喂，我是。”

“李罗宇”是那个他熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音，“我是池初，我回来了。”

他嘴唇翕动着，平时在钢琴上飞舞的有力的手微微颤抖着。

“你回来了。”

11

你端详着那个纸条，看着熟悉的圆润的数字，轻笑了一声，在手机上输入了那几个数字，按下了拨号键。

电话很快就接通了。

“喂，我是”电话那端传来熟悉的声音。

“李罗宇。”你打断了他的自我介绍，“我是池初，我回来了。”

“你回来了。”

“嗯。”

“考试咋样？能上岸吗？”

“七成把握吧。”你心情不错地伸了个懒腰，“哪天有空？我们出来聚一聚。”

“我都行，看你。”

你翻了翻日历，挑了一天看上去吉利的，“下周二咋样？”

12

“好。”李罗宇压抑着声调，让它听上去不那么上扬，“下周二见。”

他挂掉电话，看着旁边的蔡甫熏用一种嫁女儿一样的目光看着他，郑光现很是欣慰地拍着他的肩，“把握好机会。”

“怎么把握？”李罗宇转过头，非常认真地问他。

郑光现一时语塞，想不出个所以然来，他支支吾吾地答，“就留下美好印象，拉近距离。”

梁智完想了想说，“你先和她闲聊，探探她现在有没有男朋友，然后问问她接下来的打算，时不时关心几句，看情况应变吧。”

听上去很有道理。

13

“nau！这里！”你看着一身西装革履走进来的李罗宇，笑眯眯地朝他招了招手。

“哎呦，变帅了。”你打量着他，想到以前那个穿着老头衫坐在你旁边打游戏的少年，忍不住笑了出来。

他有点害羞地笑了下，“你也变好看了。”

也许是语气太真诚，你笑弯了眼睛，“我点了以前你喜欢的，不好吃也不能怪我。”

“你点的我都吃。”

你愣了一下，仿佛感受到了什么隐秘的东西，有一个不该有的想法在你的脑海中划过。

你定了定神，“现在这么会说话了？是不是有过很多女朋友啊？”

“没有没有。”他急忙解释，“我没谈过。”

你看着他着急解释的样子没有继续逗他，正准备说点什么的时候就听他问。

“你有男朋友了吗？”

“没有呢。”你装出一副想哭的表情，“没人要我。”

李罗宇正想开口，就听你继续说，“不过我不担心，我还是会有男人要的。”

你是不是知道我喜欢你，他默默地想。

下一秒，他的这点想法就被你的话打消了。

“数学告诉我他要我了。”你笑眯眯的说，“你也别担心，肯定会有人要你的。”

你想起来他队里的两队夫夫，补了一句，“肯定会有男人要的。”

“我是直的…”李罗宇有点无力地说。

你低头想了一会儿，“要不我给你介绍几个，我有个朋友肤白貌美大长腿，是作曲系的系花，和你门当户对。”

李罗宇看着这顿饭的走向逐渐跑偏，想着按照梁智完说的大概率没戏，自暴自弃地开口，“要不我也给你介绍个？我认识个搞电子工程的，你们可以搭个伙去搞数据运算。”

“算了，没兴趣。”你摆了摆手，“我喜欢知根知底的，现在也没时间去认识一个新的人。”

李罗宇心头一颤，他张了张嘴，什么都没说。

“尝尝吧，我好久没吃过这么正宗的米肠汤了。”你说。

你叫了瓶酒慢慢地喝着，说到在洪堡里脾气古怪刁钻的教授，说到申请发表论文时怎么跟编辑打拉锯战，说到假期实习投offer时hr的奇葩问题。他说着参加超级乐队遇到的人，说着从古典怎么变身摇滚，说到紫雨正在准备的专辑，说了金河镇为梁智完做了一屋子的木家具。

李罗宇酒量不好，他喝了一杯酒有了些醉意。

但是他醉得很让你省心，除了趴在桌上睡觉，没有什么动作。

你不抱希望地摸出他的手机，试探着输入了几个数字。

手机被打开，你微微一愣，然后在联系人里找到了蔡甫熏，给他打了个电话，“我是池初，李罗宇喝醉了，能不能过来帮个忙？”

蔡甫熏正好在附近，他和郑光现很快赶了过来，架走了李罗宇。

你目送着他们离开，想着那一串数字，叹了口气。

14

“我之前喝醉了没给你添麻烦吧？”李罗宇小心地在电话里问。

“没有，你永远不会麻烦到我。”你咬着笔杆，沉浸在一行行公式里，“下次别喝酒，这次是我忘了提醒你。”

郑光现一脸无语地看着李罗宇眼角眉梢带着的笑意，疑惑地戳了戳蔡甫熏，“他们成了？”

蔡甫熏摇了摇头，小声地跟郑光现说，“人家喝醉了都不带回去，应该是对nau没什么意思。”

郑光现沉默了片刻，“下次探探她的口风？”

“你还能约到她？”

“你的4周年演唱会。”郑光现说，“nau肯定会来的，试着让她过来呗。”

15.

The vane四周年演唱会。

你看着手上的票子，背后还有一张卡片，上面是蔡甫熏的电话。

你想起来蔡甫熏独特的摇滚嗓，想着去听听也无妨。

你刚拿着票走到门口，就被一个工作人员带到了后台。

“池初！”郑光现看到你，惊喜地和你打招呼。

“好久不见。”你看着那边正在化妆的蔡甫熏，“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”蔡甫熏的化妆师画完了最后一笔眼线，他转过身看着你，“没想到你赏光过来了。”

“哪有，你的演唱会一票难求，我还得多谢你。”

你们寒暄着，从周围卖的炸鸡哪家店好吃到下雨路滑难走，突然蔡甫熏话锋一转。

“小池有没有男朋友了？”蔡甫熏笑眯眯地问。

“有啊”你头也不抬地回答。

你突然觉得身上好像多了好几束目光，郑光现也凑了过来，“是你们学校的吗？”

“我的爱人是数学。”你想着安室透在名侦探柯南里的那句我的爱人是这个国家，一本正经地瞎扯。

你仿佛听到郑光现和蔡甫熏松了口气。

郑光现似乎咬了咬牙，决定了什么似的，“那你觉得我们nau怎么样？”

“你想说他喜欢我吧。”你看着郑光现愣住的表情，轻笑了一下。

“你怎么知道的？”他难以置信地看着你，“你不是一直把他当弟弟吗？”

“随口一诈。”你笑眯眯地喝着饮料，“小朋友，一个坑你掉了两次哦。”

你看着郑光现一脸懊恼的表情，心底暗暗感叹着现在的小孩儿都好单纯了。

实际上你和李罗宇认识了这么多年，你怎么不知道他的那点想法。

他看着你的目光总是那么明亮而炽热，像是燃烧着的不灭的火

世界上有三样东西藏不住，咳嗽，贫穷和爱情。

但是那么久不见了，你摸不准他有多喜欢你，也不知道他会喜欢多久。

“那你喜欢他吗？”蔡甫熏小心地问。

“你们真不大会套话。”你没有直接回答。

蔡甫熏张了张嘴，他的电话铃声突然响了起来，是李罗宇。

你在一边沉默地看着手上的咖啡，你对他不是没有心动过，或许比他喜欢上你开始还早，可能是他陪着你打游戏的时候，可能是他弹着摇滚版本的肖邦，又或许是更早，从那个雨天，他推开了门开始。

一发不可收拾。

但是你一向谨慎而小心，这些情绪让你无所适从。

于是你把这些感情归结为亲情，你们是一辈子的姐弟。

“小池呀，你能不能去接一下nau？他找不到路了。”蔡甫熏挂掉电话后对你说，“你也知道nau他一向不怎么认路，这要是走丢了咋办？”

“他在哪儿？”你拎起一把伞，把伞套扯了下来放在包里，想了想又拿了条毛巾。

“就在想象庭院附近，那有个练歌房，你从侧门出去应该就能看到他。”

“等我带他回来。”你稍微清点了下包里的东西，急匆匆地离开了。

蔡甫熏朝你点了点头，他看着你出了门，转过头有点担忧地看着郑光现，露出了老父亲一样的眼神。

“你说nau能把握好机会吗？我都这么给他们创造条件了。”

“没问题的…..吧？”郑光现语气有点不确定地看着蔡甫熏，“所以池初喜欢nau？”

蔡甫熏摇了摇头，“我不知道，但是她不可能没有感觉。”

16

“这里！”你一眼看到了他，那个高高瘦瘦的身影在人群中十分显眼。

他拉着行李箱，站在雨中，有点迷茫地看着路牌。

他看到你，惊喜地朝你挥了挥手。

你小跑着奔向他，手上拿着的伞随着你的步子一抖一抖的，雨丝扑在你脸上，清淡的凉。

你秃噜了一把他的头发，摸到冰凉而微腻的发丝，你把伞塞到他手里，从包里摸出一条毛巾盖在他头上，给他擦着头发，“你怎么都不打把伞的？淋湿了怎么办？你明天还要演出呢，别生病了。”

“那你为什么去看我队友的演唱会不叫我？”他委屈地看着你，眼睛耷拉着，仿佛你对他做了什么罪大恶极的事情。

“不是甫熏哥说你也会去他演唱会吗？”你听着他深闺怨妇一样的语气，解释道，“我想着直接过来找你的。”

“那就先去找甫熏哥吧”他有点不好意思地挠了挠头。

“跟我走。”你絮絮叨叨地说，“我以前不是教过你怎么认路的吗？我走了以后要学会自己认了。路牌上都会标东南西北的，你要看地图······”

你们并肩走着，他悄悄地用手背蹭着你的手。

那双手微微发凉，似乎是在雨里待久了，还带着点残存的湿意。

你猛地转头，看到他悄悄地用余光看着你。

他还没来得及藏起他的心思，你直直地看着他的眼睛，星星点点的爱意闪烁着，在春来夏往寒暑交替间汇聚起来，成了灿烂的星河。

既然两情相悦，不如享受爱情。

你抿着嘴笑了，抓住了他的手腕。

他猛地愣住了。

你朝他一笑，在他惊愕的目光中，手指顺着他的手腕划了下去，与他十指交扣。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 写乙女真难 不过我自己很爽


End file.
